L'éloquence des cadavres
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Où l'on voit la Mort rapprocher des âmes, l'histoire d'un Médecin de la mort et d'une jeune femme poursuivie par le loup.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Où l'on découvre le passif du Médecin de la mort  
 **Rating :** PG-16 (présence de cadavres)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent originellement au folklore populaire et à Grimm. J'en livre ma propre réinterprétation.

* * *

On l'avait suspendu au gibet et observé le soubresauts de son corps alors que la nuque craquait, son lugubre rappelant du bois que l'on brisait à mains nues. Virgil avait observé le simulacre de procès et cette sarabande du corps supplicié sans un mot. Sa mère était demeurée dans son dos, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les épaules de son fils. Il se devait de regarder. Aucun Roumain n'échappait à ce devoir. Du haut de ses dix ans, l'enfant se demandait, tout de même, pourquoi on employait cette méthode ancestrale qu'était le gibet au sein d'une Europe jetée, à corps perdu, dans l'effervescence de la révolution industrielle. Au moins ils avaient relégué les bûchers au placard des reliques.

La sorcière avait été condamnée sous les vivats d'une meute applaudissant la curée. Des pierres avaient été jetées sur le cadavre qui se balançait, mollement, au bout de sa corde. La foule s'était dispersée depuis. Virgil et quelques enfants étaient restés, happés par une curiosité morbide. Tous avaient attendu que leurs parents les délaissent afin d'approcher la sorcière. De pouvoir l'observer de plus près comme ils le faisaient avec les cadavres des chats et chiens écrasés, trouvés au détour d'un chemin.

Virgil avait suivi le mouvement opéré, curieux de voir une sorcière de près. Toujours il en avait entendu parler. Néanmoins c'était bien la première fois qu'il en croisait une, en chair et en os, que les contes prenaient enfin corps tangible sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu tandis qu'il levait le nez et que les pieds du cadavre manquaient de frôler ses joues. La sorcière n'avait pas la beauté ensorcelante que lui prêtaient les prêtres dans leurs sermons, ni l'apparence d'une vieille femme décharnée dont le vice se lisait dans son nez crochu. Elle avait le visage et les atours d'une marchande comme Virgil et ses pairs avaient pu en croiser par dizaines. C'en était presque ridicule.

— Si au moins on l'avait vu user de sa magie, formula le garçon à voix haute, tout son dépit palpable dans ces mots.  
— Ils leur retirent toujours leurs artefacts avant, précisa un des garçons (Darius ? Cristi ? Il ne savait plus) en donnant des coups dans les pieds de la pendue avec un bâton.

Virgil hocha la tête, comprenant. Retirer son artefact à une sorcière revenait à arracher les ailes à un oiseau : privée de cela, la sorcière ne pouvait plus user de sa magie, de même que l'oiseau ne pouvait plus voler. Restant en retrait de ses camarades, il les laissait grimper sur l'échafaud pour pouvoir mieux voir le cadavre sous tous ses angles. Au-dessus de lui la sorcière tournait lentement dévoilant son visage noirci, ses yeux éteints.

 _Elle cilla._

 __Virgil cligna des yeux, se frotta les paupières. Il avait du être ébloui par le soleil à trop regarder ainsi, nuque ployée en arrière. Ou peut-être était-ce un de ces mouvements post-mortem qu'avaient les cadavres. Il avait déjà vu une oie, dont on avait tranché la tête, continuer de courir. Ce devait être pareil. Virgil ne s'en formalisa pas, riant de sa propre surprise. Un caillou heurta la joue du cadavre lancé par un des enfants. Un nouveau jeu avait été instauré : viser au plus juste. Dix points pour celui qui atteignait l'œil, cinq pour le visage, un pour le reste. La caillasse se mit à cribler le corps sous l'œil indifférent de Virgil.

 _Dis-leur d'arrêter._

 __La voix avait le timbre d'une femme adulte. Virgil observa autour de lui s'attendant à voir une des habitantes venue morigéner les enfants. Mais il n'y avait rien – rien d'autre que la place centrale où se tenaient le gibet et les garnements tout occupés à leur jeu. Lorsque Virgil reporta son attention sur la petite assemblée, il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Levant la tête il vit que la sorcière l _'observait_. Ses yeux ne cessaient de le fixer et sa tête demeurait face à lui tandis que le corps tournait, lentement, sous les coups de butoir des pierres lancées à son encontre. Virgil entendait distinctement la nuque craquer, protester contre cette tête qui ne suivait pas le mouvement.

 _Elle est morte !_ hurlait son inconscient. Virgil ne bougeait pas, happé par le regard du cadavre. _Je l'ai vu. Ils l'ont pendu, et elle n'a plus bougé._ Sous ses yeux effarés, la pendue ravala sa langue qui pendait sur le coin de sa bouche. Ses lèvres noires bougeaient et une voix, celle qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, en sortit.

— Dis-leur d'arrêter.

Une main invisible enserra les entrailles de Virgil. Le garçon fit un pas en arrière. Une voix l'interpella, celle d'un de ses camarades. Mais il ne l'entendit pas, tout son être concentré sur la sorcière. Sur ce cadavre qui lui parlait.

— Tu m'entends. Je le sais. Dis-leur d'arrêter. Ou je les maudis.

L'enfant tremblait. À chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la sorcière, il faisait un pas en arrière. La langue collée au palais, il se retrouvait incapable de parler. La terreur le figeait. Un macchabée ne pouvait pas parler, c'était impossible ! C'était bien digne ça, d'une sorcière, que de défier la Mort. Et elle, inlassable, continuait ses suppliques. Ses camarades, eux, l'appelaient sans cesse, stoppant leur jeu, observant son manège sans comprendre.

— T'as vu un fantôme, Virgil ? demanda Darius-Cristi d'une voix goguenarde.  
— Tu veux que je leur montre ? répondit la sorcière.

Il y avait dans sa voix tant de menace que Virgil éclata. Du haut de ses dix-ans, dans son costume du dimanche, avec sa mine de garçon brun au teint pâle, il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Un cri misérable mais si imprévisible que ses compagnons en demeurèrent cois. Ils l'observèrent courir hors de leur portée, filer droit dans les ruelles de la ville. Il y eut une hésitation, une concertation du regard avant que l'un d'eux ne se décida à le suivre – histoire que les parents ne leur retombent pas dessus s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Lorsque le garnement envoyé retrouva Virgil, il vit un enfant replié sur lui-même, tout tremblant, ses bras enserrant ses jambes qu'il avait replié contre lui. Ramené chez lui ses parents eurent beau lui demander la raison de cet emportement, le garçon ne dé-serra pas les lèvres. Aussi abruptement que le fait était advenu, le garçon reprit ses habitudes évitant, tout de même, soigneusement le cimetière communal et les échafauds dressés sur la place centrale.

— Bah, c'est rien, avait déclaré un soir son père en lisant le journal. Va savoir ce qu'elle a laissé échapper, cette garce, après sa mort. Parait que leurs cadavres à ces gourgandines ça suinte de la magie qui te tournicote le cervelet. Il a du en sentir trop. Ça lui passera. Faut juste plus qu'il en approche.

Décision qui fut appliquée le lendemain même et qui éloigna Virgil de ses camarades qui, eux, n'allaient pas tirer un trait sur les exécutions publiques et l'approche, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, des macchabées de sorcières. Virgil ne s'en formalisa pas, reprenant ses habitudes tout en longeant, plus d'une fois, le muret du cimetière comme si quelque chose l'appelait là-bas.

* * *

La sorcière l'avait maudite. Virgil avait cette conviction chevillée au corps, gardée fermement close au plus profond de lui. Personne, jamais, ne devait connaître ce don qu'il possédait. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve d'un trésor de patience lorsqu'il dut prendre son tour de veille auprès du corps de sa grand-mère comme l'exigeait la tradition. Elle lui avait parlé, babillant de sa voix usée de vieille femme emplissant la chambre sépulcrale de ses histoires sans intérêt. Le premier jour Virgil s'était bouché les oreilles, priant pour que cela cesse. Le matin du troisième jour il s'en était habitué comme on s'accommode d'un invité indésirable. Le soir même, la voix de la matriarche se tut, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Laissant un répit à Virgil, jusqu'au prochain cadavre qu'il croiserait.

Le garçon s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'échapperait pas à ces voix, à ces fantômes qui parlaient par la bouche des cadavres. Il avait fini par franchir le seuil du cimetière observant, en silence, l'ouvrage du croque-mort. Auprès des tombes les voix ne résonnaient pas. Pas comme ces veillées où l'on gardait le corps jusqu'à son enterrement. La présence des cadavres finit doucement par ne plus l'indisposer – surtout ceux légèrement faisandés prouvant que la mort était bien loin, ainsi que les voix. La fragrance l'apaisait. Elle lui prouvait que les choses revenaient à la normale, que la magie ne venait pas y mettre son grain de folie.

Le croque-mort finit, lui aussi, par s'habituer à cette présence, à poser un regard complaisant lorsque l'enfant s'endormait sur une tombe. Curieux garnement que cet enfant dont le teint cireux lui donnait des airs de gosse mal nourri, de chauve-souris humaine. Mais il ne troublait pas les tombes, les longeait en silence et observait la mise en terre assez loin pour ne pas déranger les familles.

Cette attitude poussa si bien à faire croire à tout un chacun que Virgil finirait gardien de cimetière que lorsqu'il annonça à ses parents vouloir embrasser la carrière de médecin, son père en perdit sa pipe. Il fallut quelques instants pour que le père Sicricu reprenne la parole.

— Médecin ? C'est... fichtrement surprenant mon garçon. Mais c'est un métier honorable. Ça te demandera du travail. _Beaucoup_ de travail, précisa le père en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
— Je sais, fut la réponse laconique de Virgil.

Ce travail il comptait bien le mener à terme.

* * *

— Rappelez-moi ce que vous faites parmi nous, monsieur Sicricu.

Le jeune homme retint un long soupir. La scène se répétait encore et encore, représentation théâtrale dont il était à la fois l'acteur principal et le pitre de service à ses dépends. Le professeur, et éminent docteur, Neuburg le lorgnait de ses yeux vifs l'épinglant sur ce plancher mieux que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel scalpel. Virgil se devait de réciter son texte, ne pas oublier une virgule pour le bien de la représentation. Ses collègues patientaient. Aucun d'eux ne l'aiderait. On ne s'immisçait pas dans une scène du docteur Neuburg. L'université de médecine de Berlin était bien trop importante, et ses études bien trop épuisantes, pour perdre son énergie dans de vains combats autres que ceux opposant les étudiants à leurs patients.

— Pour devenir médecin, professeur, répondit Virgil de sa voix détachée.  
— Alors pourquoi vous obstinez vous à tuer vos patients ? Est-ce ainsi que vous concevez d'être médecin ?

C'était là une tragédie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Aussi bien portant soit le malade qu'on lui confiait, son état finissait toujours par se dégrader. La mort aboutissait, on envoyait le corps à la morgue et Virgil se devait de courber la tête face à une famille qui, tiraillée par le deuil, ne lui offrait pas un regard, confiant ses peines au docteur Neuburg qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés. C'en était devenu une blague auprès de ses camarades de promotion, chacun allant de sa petite facétie lorsque leur chemin croisait celui de Virgil. Le surnom « filleul de la Mort » revenait si souvent qu'il remplaçait son nom civil – hormis chez le corps professoral.

— Non monsieur. Je respecte le serment d'Hippocrate Je n'arrive pas à expliquer... J'applique les cours.  
— Appliquez-les mieux. J'ai déjà couvert plus d'une de vos bévues, Sicricu. Mais si vous continuez sur cette voie, il vous faudra partir. Si on ne vous remercie pas avant.

Virgil ne dit mot, baissant la tête, ses yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Autour de lui l'assemblée se dispersait, les collègues quittaient la salle pour rejoindre leurs patients ou s'accorder une pause pour souffler. L'étudiant roumain attendit que la salle soit pratiquement déserté pour prendre, à son tour, la tangente. Comme d'habitude il irait flâner auprès de la morgue, laissant à ses camarades les joies des beaux jours, les cafés populaires allemands où ils allaient vider quelques verres, jouant des coudes parmi les ouvriers. L'effervescence des vivants n'était pas pour lui. La preuve : même en voulant les aider, les soigner du mal qui les rongeait, il les précipitait vers la mort.

Ils avaient peut-être raison ces étudiants qui riaient de lui dans leurs blouses immaculées. Ce devait être la Mort qui s'était penchée sur son berceau - ou un reliquat du maléfice de cette sorcière qui avait su le maudire à travers son propre décès.

* * *

— Et dites à ma femme qu'elle peut toujours courir pour l'héritage. Elle ne l'aura jamais, vous m'entendez ?

Virgil ne répondit pas à l'homme, demeurant immobile, les mains croisés. Herr Felddorf se plaignait de son épouse, quarante ans de mariage, depuis sa couche mortuaire, seuls ses pieds et sa tête dépassant du tissu qui recouvrait son corps. L'habituel gérant de la morgue abandonnait bien rapidement son poste lorsque Virgil se présentait – jamais l'étudiant n'avait mis à sac les lieux, se permettant même de les ranger et nettoyer lorsqu'il était là. Une aide bienvenue qui participait à une acceptation tacite de la présence de l'étudiant lors de ses heures libres. Venir passer son temps dans la morgue de l'université médicale rappelait à Virgil ces heures passées au cimetière communal – un moyen, comme un autre, de s'habituer à son don, de l'accepter. Même si, il devait se l'avouer, l'envie de faire taire les morts lui traversait l'esprit et crispait ses mains.

— Ah jeune homme, croyez-moi, continuait à pérorer Herr Felddorf. Si vous devez épouser une femme, veillez à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas comme sa mère, voire si vous cherchez une compagnie, demeurez-en aux prostituées. Choisissez une maison propre. Ça vous coûtera bien moins cher et vous ruinera moins la santé.

Virgil haussa un sourcil, incapable de rire devant pareil conseil qui ne seyait absolument pas à un être comme lui. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Son existence demeurait concentré sur son avenir dans la médecine, et apprendre à vivre avec sa malédiction. S'attacher à une femme, très peu pour lui. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit poussant Virgil à relever la tête et, surtout, à ne poser aucun regard déplacé sur le corps du mort. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'on devina, avec si peu d'éléments, le pouvoir de l'étudiant, néanmoins Virgil ne voulait courir aucun risque. Si jamais le moindre doute remontait jusqu'à sa famille, il pouvait tirer une croix sur tout retour potentiel à sa ville natale. On le tuerait comme on décimait les sorcières à tour de bras. La magie n'avait pas sa place en Roumanie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le profil du professeur Neuburg se dessina par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Virgil se tendit, par réflexe, craignant déjà ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Loin des oreilles des autres étudiants, l'homme allait-il lui donner une leçon bien cuisante ? Au sein de la morgue, personne n'entendrait rien, si ce n'étaient les morts. Et les morts ne parlaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs le corps de Herr Felddorf les séparait désormais alors que le professeur se plaçait face à Virgil, croisant les bras.

— Je dois vous parler, Sicricu.  
— Le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
— Ne soyez pas insolent. Vous savez, tout comme moi, que votre place parmi nous ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Le silence revint, palpable. Virgil ne bougeait pas, attendant, se questionnant sur la présence de son enseignant ici. Personne ne venait à la morgue pour y tromper l'ennui, hormis lui, le filleul de la Mort, le médecin incapable de sauver des vies. Herr Neuburg semblait peser ses mots avant de finir par reprendre la parole, ses mains croisées dans le dos.

— Vous vous plaisez ici ? J'entends... la morgue, précisa-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste du menton qui désignait la salle.  
— La présence des morts ne m'indispose pas.

Le regard du professeur le scrutait sous ses sourcils broussailleux, sa main caressant, par à coups, la barbe grise qui lui dévorait le menton. L'enseignant semblait chercher quelque chose, attendre un mot, une réaction que Virgil ne lui offrait pas. Herr Neuburg ut un froncement de sourcils, un imperceptible mouvement des lèvres avant de sauter à pieds joints dans le sujet qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

— Monsieur Sicricu, avez-vous déjà songé à vous tourner vers le poste de médecin légiste ?  
— Je vous demande pardon ?

L'étudiant se montrait sur la défensive, craignant une mauvaise pitrerie de la part de son aîné. Entre eux le cadavre ne pipait mot, semblant ouvrir grand les oreilles pour mieux percevoir le dialogue.

— Vous ne craignez pas les cadavres, n'éprouvez aucune répulsion à leur égard. Et, avec eux, vous n'encourez pas le risque de les tuer puisqu'ils sont... déjà morts.  
— Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de moi, vous pouvez le dire de façon plus direct.

Les doigts de Virgil en tremblaient de cet emportement qui lui avait échappé. Il vit un pli se dessiner entre les sourcils de Herr Neuburg. L'homme posa ses mains à plat sur la couche mortuaire, en un geste que Virgil le lui avait vu prendre plus d'une fois durant ses cours. Une manière à lui d'appuyer sa présence et ses propos.

— Ce que je vous propose, Monsieur Sicricu, est une aide. Mettez de côté, pour une fois, votre arrogance juvénile. Sachez que vous êtes le pire étudiant qui ait jamais foulé le dallage de l'université Humboldt. Vous n'êtes pas taillé pour cette profession. C'est ainsi.

Du feu bouillonnait au sein des veines de Virgil qui serra les poings, courba l'échine. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des propos du docteur, connaître sa décision.

— Mais il serait gâchis de vous renvoyer. Je vous le dis : tournez vous vers le poste de médecin légiste. La profession demande les mêmes bases que celle d'un médecin plus... traditionnel, dirons-nous. Vos études ne seront pas perdues. Et je suis certain que vous trouverez, dans cette voie, un domaine qui vous parlera davantage.  
— Combien ai-je de temps pour me décider ?  
— La fin du semestre. Je pourrais vous assurer une place. Mais il vous faudra rattraper les cours de début d'année pour ne pas perdre pied.  
— Ne vous souciez pas de cela. (Virgil releva la tête, ses yeux sondant l'enseignant) Je saurais travailler d'arrache-pied s'il le faut.

L'étudiant et le professeur se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Herr Neuburg décida de quitter la morgue, sans un mot, daignant accorder à son élève qu'un hochement de tête approbateur. Tous deux savaient que, par ces mots, le Roumain avait accepté la proposition qui lui était faite. Comment aurait-il pu refuser alors que la voie qu'il suivait actuellement ne pouvait le mener qu'à la ruine ? Lorsque la porte se referma, la voix du macchabée se fit entendre.

— Dites si vous avez, un jour, l'occasion d'ouvrir le corps de mon épouse... Hein, on sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Dites-lui que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je lui dois bien ça. Vous comprenez, quarante ans de mariage... Je peux tout de même pas lui briser ce qui lui reste de cœur aujourd'hui, puis elle vous croirait pas. Alors que morte, elle pourra pas vous faire de scandale. Hein, vous ferez ça pour moi ?

Sans un regard pour le cadavre, Virgil remonta le drap sur le visage blanchâtre de l'homme. Le tissu dessinant les lèvres qui continuaient à se mouvoir, l'étudiant se laissa tomber sur une chaise et plongea sa tête dans ses mains en coupe. Dans quoi s'était-il engagé ?

* * *

Mère, Père,

Je puis vous annoncer que je suis, à compter d'aujourd'hui, autorisé à pratiquer la médecine. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme ce matin même estampillé du cachet de l'université Humboldt de Berlin. Je me doute que vous souhaitez fêter cet événement comme il se doit. Hélas je ne rentrerais pas au pays. J'aurais aimé vous revoir – croyez-le. Néanmoins je suis tombé sur une offre d'emploi qui m'oblige à repousser, à plus tard, festivités et retrouvailles. Pensez donc : officier dans un des commissariats de Liverpool au Royaume-Uni.

Je t'imagine bien Père t'interloquer, à tenter de comprendre ce qu'accomplirait un médecin dans un commissariat avant d'écarquiller les yeux, signe que tu as compris où j'en viens. Non je ne soulagerais pas les vieilles dames de leurs rhumatismes, ni ne soignerait les hématomes d'une bande de garnements. Je vais officier auprès des cadavres, aider la police britannique à interroger les corps. Je suis devenu médecin-légiste. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé auparavant car je craignais vos réactions. Vous m'avez toujours appris que Dieu a en horreur qu'on déshonore les corps des chrétiens. Mais c'est ainsi – c'est là une des branches de la médecine moderne ! Peut-être que, plus tard, après mûre réflexion, vous accepterez mon choix. Même si vous décidez de me répudier, sachez que je vous apprécierais toujours, avec tout l'amour dont je suis capable.

Je dois vous laisser. Je dois boucler mes bagages et embarquer pour le premier navire volant à destination de Liverpool. La science n'attend pas.

Votre dévoué fils.  
Virgil Sicricu


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Où l'on découvre le passif du Médecin de la mort  
 **Rating :** PG-16 (présence de cadavres)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent originellement au folklore populaire et à Grimm. J'en livre ma propre réinterprétation.

* * *

Margaret fixait sur elle ses grands yeux, ses prunelles rendues immenses par ses cils si clairs qu'ils en devenaient invisibles. Ils luisaient dans la pénombre avec la lueur d'un regard de chat. Retranchée au sein des draps de son lit, Hannah ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces prunelles qui la fixaient sans ciller, sans bouger. Elle savait que Margaret n'était pas là, _pas vraiment._ Pourtant Hannah ne pouvait se détourner, figée qu'elle était par une peur qui la clouait à son lit. Exactement pareille à celle que peut ressentir un enfant qui, persuadé qu'un monstre se terre dans l'ombre du placard, s'entoure d'une myriade de précautions et de rituels dont lui seul prête foi.

Les mains de Hannah empoignèrent ses bras, froissant sa chemise de nuit. Ses lèvres tremblaient, chuchotant des mots qui demeureraient au sein de cette chambre obscurcie par les ténèbres nocturnes.

— Ce n'était qu'un jeu... Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais pas... J'aurais...

La silhouette bougea, le regard aux allures de félin se rapprocha. Margaret glissait sur le sol, le survolait et, pourtant, aucun de ses cheveux ne bougeait. Sa figure, sa position, tout était figé à l'image d'une statue. Elle était morte. En témoignait son ventre ouvert étalant, au grand jour, ses entrailles pendantes et violacées. Point d'odeur de sang frais, de cadavre tout juste écorché comme ce soir-là au _Perfect Ladie's College –_ rien. De Margaret n'émanait aucune odeur car ce qui se tenait dans la chambre de Hannah n'était pas un corps, ni même un esprit. Simplement une illusion surgie du terreau de ses terreurs et de sa culpabilité. Un reflet qui revenait la hanter et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enterrer.

— S'il te plaît...

La voix de Hannah se retrouvait étouffée par les mains invisibles de Margaret. Penchée sur elle l'apparition la saisissait, tentait de l'étrangler. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait vu que Hannah, rejetée dans ses draps, sa chevelure rousse répandue sur la blancheur de la literie, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle le savait qu'elle était victime de ses affres internes, que cette figure, ces yeux luisants, n'étaient qu'illusions. Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soustraire laissant l'apparition la manipuler comme poupée de chiffon, se laissant bercer par les mains de sa victime, se répéter la scène encore et encore, et ses larmes sécher sur l'oreiller au petit voix croassa un mot avant que ses paupières ne se referment, que l'obscurité l'emporta un temps dans l'oubli... jusqu'au lever du jour.

— Pardonne-moi.

* * *

Les prunelles luisaient tels ceux d'un poisson mort. Un constat point si étonnant lorsque l'on remarquait que les yeux appartenaient à un cadavre. Ils avaient tous cette lueur éteinte dans les yeux qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux, femmes ou hommes, blonds ou bruns. Virgil avait eu beau comparer, chercher quelque divergence, tous et toutes arboraient ce même détachement – une flamme éteinte, mouchée par la Mort. Jusqu'au moment où ils _s'éveillaient._

 _Crac._ La tête pivota faisant fi de la rigidité cadavérique, produisant le craquement lugubre des os criant grâce. Virgil n'eut pas un sursaut se contentant de continuer son travail, ses doigts maniant le fil et l'aiguille, recousant le cadavre qu'il avait ouvert, observé, dont il avait palpé les organes avant de les replacer. L'œuvre morne et quotidienne d'un médecin légiste. Virgil continua, avec une lenteur presque délibérée, son ouvrage. Au début il avait été terrorisé par ces morts reprenant vie, ces cadavres osant bouger en faisant des pieds de nez à la logique même. Avec le temps vint l'acceptation, puis la résignation. Il était le seul à les voir, à entendre leurs esprits se manifester avant de se dissoudre dans quelque néant que la religion nommait paradis ou enfer. Ne restait donc qu'à cesser de discuter avec le mort lorsque quelqu'un osait entrer dans la morgue. Rien de plus enfantin.

 _Clac._ Le ciseau coupa le fil d'un coup net. Virgil déposa les ustensiles sur la paillasse, alla se laver les mains auprès du lavabo. Depuis le miroir juchant la bassine, observant le reflet projeté, il s'adressa au cadavre qui le fixait de son air de poisson mort.

— J'arrive. Vous avez tout le temps, miss Loween.

Miss Loween tenta de prononcer un mot quelconque. Sa gorge éructa un bruit difforme se rapprochant du gargouillement. Son esprit devait combattre un corps déjà gagné par sa nature de cadavre, un corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Adressant un dernier regard aux cernes marquant son visage, crevasses noirâtres enfonçant son regard terne, le médecin se dirigea vers sa _patiente._ Il l'observait avec le regard du scientifique détaillant un corps, un mécanisme. Elle devait être bien déçue Miss Loween de constater que la dernière figure qu'elle verrait avant de s'éteindre complètement était celle d'un homme sans charme, l'air harassé par de multiples nuits blanches, cheveux noirs coupés courts et longs doigts parcourant son corps.

— Je suppose que vous l'avez déjà constaté, Miss, reprit le médecin comme s'ils devisaient autour d'une tasse de thé, mais vous êtes morte. Décédée tragiquement. Je suppose que vous voulez partager votre témoignage comme celles qui vous ont précédé. Prenez votre temps. Vous avez eu la gorge presque brisée par votre meurtrier. Ce qui rend le débit beaucoup plus ardu.

Le gargouillement se mua en un sifflement. Virgil tira une chaise sur laquelle il prit place et attendit. L'expérience lui avait prouvé que la patience était mère conseillère en ce genre de situations. Écouter la morte l'aiderait à s'alléger d'un poids qui, Virgil ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses, lui permettrait de quitter ce monde, ne laissant que son enveloppe de chair. Puis, dans ces temps troublés, les informations que pouvaient partager les morts étaient cruciales au sein d'affaires touchant tout le Royaume-Uni, dont Liverpool où il officiait présentement.

Un mot filtra d'entre les lèvres sèches de Miss Loween. Virgil se pencha en avant, ses oreilles aux aguets pour percevoir les confidences du cadavre. Chaque mot, chaque bribe, pouvait aider Scotland Yard à percer les secrets de ces meurtres ne touchant que des femmes. À découvrir qui se cachait sous ce pseudonyme qu'avait choisit, lui-même, le peuple : Bloody Mary.

Les lèvres de la morte bougeaient lentement, tentaient de retrouver une certaine coordination. Les mots sortaient, écorchés, entrecoupés de sifflements.

— Elle... Mon... enfant... Le voulait... Me l'a arraché...  
— Nous le retrouverons. (Promesse qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir tenir mais, au moins, aurait-elle le mérite d'apaiser la morte) Vous devez me dire... à quoi ressemblait votre meurtrier ?  
— Femme... Âgée... Miroir... Venait d'un... miroir...

Virgil arqua un sourcil. Elle venait d'un miroir ? Les mots s'entremêlaient dans la bouche de Miss Loween, se faisant galimatias sans saveur ni valeur. Le médecin posa deux doigts sur les lèvres crevassées, les intimant au silence.

— Reposez-vous. Reposez-vous Miss. Laissez les vivants œuvrer désormais.

La lueur disparut happée par le regard de poisson mort. Dans quelques heures ne resterait qu'un corps. Virgil se releva . Tirant le drap il en recouvrit le cadavre, se frotta les yeux du revers de la main. Piètre information que celle délivrée par cette femme. _Une femme âgée venant d'un miroir._ On pouvait suspecter tout patricien de la magie, fée ou sorcier – sans compter ceux bénis par les fées qui se retrouvaient dépositaires d'un don. Autant dire que le spectre de recherches demeurait fort large. Virgil se voyait mal conseiller à la police de surveiller les miroirs, voire de les briser. On mettrait ce conseil sur le compte du surmenage, voire pire. Et ce risque Virgil ne préférait pas le tenter, lui qui avait fui sa Roumanie natale pour éviter la chasse aux sorcières. Plutôt le silence que l'aveu.

On toqua à la porte de la morgue. D'une voix claire le médecin fit comprendre que l'on pouvait entrer. Un employé ouvrit – un être banal, presque insignifiant, petit jeunot officiant au sein du poste de police où la morgue avait élu domicile – et prononça quelques mots après avoir brièvement salué.

— M'sieur Sicricu... On vous demande. De la visite.  
— La famille de la défunte ?

La dénégation de l'homme attisa une flamme de curiosité en Virgil.

— Une connaissance d'une de vos patientes : Miss Margaret Boyle.

* * *

Malingre et chétive furent les premiers mots qui vinrent à Virgil lorsqu'il vit sa visiteuse. Bourgeon de jeune fille à peine éclose, encore engoncée dans les règles qui avaient martelé sa vie au pensionnat, miss Hannah Wood n'était pas une beauté resplendissante. La faute à ses prunelles grises de petite souris croyant voir un chat dans la moindre ombre tendue à son encontre, aux traits creusés qui lui donnaient un air maladif. Virgil avait distingué rapidement le raidissement qui avait saisi la jeune femme à sa vue. Le sourire se voulait courtois mais la tension demeurait, creusant les fossettes, tiraillant les lèvres jusqu'à transformer le sourire en grimace. Des nattes d'un roux éclatant tressaient une corde enserrant la tête de cette lady en devenir.

Quelque chose terrorisait cette femme. Virgil était même prêt à parier que cette terreur ne provenait pas de la chaperonne, véritable duègne espagnole, qui épaulait sa protégée. Son regard lui rappelait celui d'un autre – le sien, la première fois qu'il avait vu un cadavre lui tenir conversation.

Le médecin ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir. Plus vite il bouclait sa visite, plus vite il retournerait à son travail. Il se tint à quelques pas de sa visiteuse, cloisonnée dans son propre siège.

— Miss Hannah Wood, croyez bien que je suis surpris de recevoir la visite d'une lady. La morgue n'est guère un endroit recommandé aux jeunes femmes. Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ?

Les prunelles gris souris disparurent, un temps, derrière des paupières qui s'abaissèrent en une moue de réflexion. Lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent le regard était fixe, clair, presque déroutant.

— Vous... avez entendu parler de l'affaire au _Perfect Ladie's College_? (Virgil eut un hochement de tête ce qui encouragea la jeune femme à continuer) J'y ai assisté et je... Avec l'enquête qui a suivi, je n'ai pas pu dire... au revoir à Margaret.  
— Vous voulez faire vos adieux à Miss Margaret Boyle ?  
— Oui ! (Le visage de Hannah s'éclaira, elle se redressa même dans son siège) Cela m'aidera... à faire le deuil.  
— Je ne peux pas vous refuser un tel souhait. Suivez-moi.

De plus il était curieux d'assister à ces adieux. L'affaire du _Perfect Ladie's College_ avait eu son petit coup d'éclat. Personne n'imaginait que des pensionnaires menaient des jeux sordides où l'on enfermait les nouvelles officiantes afin qu'elles tentent d'appeler Bloody Mary, figure du folklore réputée apparaître dans les miroirs. Et personne ne s'était attendue à ce qu'une pensionnaire y trouva la mort dans ce bizutage macabre. Virgil se questionnait. Hannah Wood avait-elle été de celles qui avaient fermé la porte derrière Margaret Boyle ? L'homme avait du mal à y croire en voyant la figure amaigrie, défaite, de cette femme. Mais peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Avant d'abaisser la poignée de la porte, Virgil mit en garde les femmes qui le suivaient.

— La salle où nous entreposons les corps est particulièrement froide. Un procédé installé par un sorcier spécialisé en magie de la glace. Aucun risque d'engelure mais la température risque de vous prendre au dépourvu.

Ouvrant la porte Virgil fit traverser son bureau aux deux femmes. Sous le drap reposait le corps de Miss Loween. Le médecin entrouvrit une autre porte, s'effaçant pour laisser passer ses visiteuses avant de refermer derrière lui. Le froid vous y happait instantanément à l'image d'une ruelle glacée en plein hiver. Les lampes électriques fichées au plafond diffusait une lueur presque tamisée. Sur un pan de mur s'étirait de multiples tiroirs, chacun doté d'un nom – celui d'un cadavre. Virgil en ouvrit un, le faisant glisser sur ses rails. Abaissant le drap il dévoila le visage de Margaret Boyle – jeune femme de tout juste dix-huit ans, brune aux lèvres pleines exsangues.

Hannah Wood se rapprocha du corps, ses mains enserrées les unes dans les autres, pressant ses doigts dans des gestes convulsifs, comme si elle craignait que la mort ne se leva de sa couche mortuaire. Virgil hésita à poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, se ravisa à la vue de la duègne imperturbable. Il se contenta de reculer, de laisser de l'espace à cette femme rousse. Cette dernière se pencha vers Margaret.

— Vous savez ce qui l'a tué ?  
— La police cherche encore.

Hannah eut un acquiescement bref, une résignation qui s'empara de tout son être. Son regard glissa sur les tiroirs, sur ces multiples cercueils contenant les corps jusqu'au jour où ils seraient rendus aux familles. Sa voix résonna dans le silence sépulcral, détachée, comme si elle parlait à elle-même.

— Vous n'avez aucun mal à œuvrer auprès des morts ?  
— Non. Ils ne sont pas trop bavards et j'aime le calme.  
— Vous avez de la chance... Moi je crains les vivants et je ne peux pas leur échapper. À votre place je serais heureuse.

Les sourcils de Virgil se haussèrent, ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent. Qu'avait-elle vécu cette jeune femme pour exprimer un tel désir de se rapprocher de la Mort ? La duègne ne semblait guère satisfaite d'entendre tels propos, glissant des ordres et imprécations à l'oreille de la jeune femme. La visite se devait d'être écourtée. En demoiselle bien éduquée Hannah plia l'échine et obéit, glissant quelque remerciement avant de filer, aussi fugitive qu'une ombre, ne laissant que des questions dans l'esprit du médecin.

* * *

— Oh Hannah, Hannah, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Hannah n'avait aucune réponse à donner à sa mère, Miss Wood. Elle ne pouvait que baisser la tête et attendre, au sein du salon, la suite : se plier à la décision paternelle qui s'adjoindrait aux lamentations maternelles. Elle sentait encore les mains froides du médecin sur elle, et avait, imprimé sur sa rétine, le regard de l'homme en constatant la souillure, la propagation de cet éclat dans les yeux de sa mère. Non content de l'avoir saisi, de l'avoir dévoré, le loup avait laissé sa trace sur elle.  
Hannah releva la tête, observant sa mère faire les cent pas en réussissant, Dieu ne sait comment, à éviter de se heurter contre les meubles rococo – la fierté de son père d'avoir su dégoter, à bas prix, ces créations venues de France. Ses lèvres finirent par prononcer quelques mots, s'en voulant déjà de ce qu'elle proférait.

— Je suis désolée, Mère...  
— J'espère bien ! (La voix était cinglante, le regard étincelant, et Hannah crut que les cheveux de sa mère allaient se dénouer pour se ruer à son encontre) Hannah, pour l'amour du ciel... Qui voudra encore de toi ? La magie résout bien des choses mais, _ça_... (Elle évitait le mot, crachait ce _ça_ comme s'il l'empoisonnait) Ce n'est pas réparable, ce n'est pas... Tu n'es pas une fille des bas-fonds, Hannah. On ne marie pas une lady... _impure._

Elle le savait fort bien. Mais combien était-ce dur de l'entendre de la bouche de sa propre mère. Tout en sachant combien elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, Hannah ne put s'empêcher de parler, de se défendre.

— Je ne l'ai pas voulu, Mère... Ce n'est pas ma faute...  
— Qu'importe ! Désormais nous devons décider de ton avenir avec ton père. Le couvent, probablement. C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour sauvegarder la dignité de notre lignée.

Hannah se retint bien de demander de quelle lignée sa mère faisait mention, eux qui n'étaient que des bourgeois, forts riches ça elle devait en convenir, mais dont tout le prestige reposait sur quelques placements et le déploiement d'usines dans le domaine de l'automobile. Hannah n'avait rien à dire, aucun mot à prononcer. Son avenir elle devait le laisser entre les mains de ses parents.

— Et si jamais ton impureté se révélait féconde... (Sa mère émit un soupir résigné) Nous ferons appel à une de ces sorcières versées dans cet... art. Il est évident qu'il est hors de question que nous te laissions mettre bas à une telle progéniture.

Hannah acquiesça, demeurant bouche close, le regard baissé – en parfaite petite lady soumise au bon vouloir de ses géniteurs. Son sort était scellé en quelques mots, ni plus, ni moins. Point d'élan d'affection à son égard, elle y était habituée, ni même de compassion pour ce qu'elle avait subi. Hannah se souvenait encore de son réveil dans sa chambre, des tentatives d'explications qu'elle avait tenté d'apporter ou d'obtenir. On l'avait fait taire. On ne parlait pas de ces choses là. On se taisait et on les effaçait, comme de lointains souvenirs trop difficiles à se remémorer. Sauf que Hannah ne se souvenait pas elle-même de ce qui lui était advenu. Il ne lui restait que des sensations fugaces – la nausée qui l'étreignait, quelque chose creusant en elle pour s'y faire un chemin – et des images déformées qui tentaient de tisser ce que la mémoire avait effacé – la figure d'un loup se tenant au-dessus d'elle et la dévorant.

* * *

— Elle est encore ici ?

L'employé hocha la tête, servile, un pied dans la morgue, le reste de son corps dissimulé derrière la porte. Virgil eut un soupir tout en frottant ses mains dans un chiffon qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

— Elle est derrière, n'est-ce pas ? Faites-la entrer.

La porte se referma derrière Hannah Wood, sa robe d'un blanc crème semblant presque la rendre invisible tant elle se mariait au décor ambiant. De cette tenue surnageait le visage auréolé de roux, seule couleur qui différenciait la jeune femme du cadavre exposé sur sa paillasse. Hannah remarqua sa présence, cilla à peine – ce n'était plus sa première visite à la morgue et elle s'était habitué à la présence de ces cadavres. La voix du médecin la tira de sa contemplation, arrachant un sursaut de sa part.

— Vous ne devriez pas venir, miss. Ce n'est point un lieu recommandé pour une lady. Qu'en dirait vos parents ?  
— Ils s'en moqueraient. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ici, je me sens à mon aise.

Le médecin la suivait d'un œil vigilant tandis qu'elle cheminait au sein du bureau, observant. Il pouvait percevoir la chaleur émaner de son corps lorsqu'elle se pencha à ses côtés, détaillant du regard sa patiente du jour.

— Vous devriez profiter de votre jeunesse, miss. Rejoindre votre chaperonne qui se gorge de chocolat dans ce petit café fort charmant.

Hannah lui avait glissé, lors de sa seconde visite, qu'elle se séparait de la présence de sa duègne contre quelques pièces qui permettaient à la vieille femme de profiter de boisson chocolatée. Un luxe que ses gages ne lui permettaient pas. Il espérait que cette mention arracherait un sourire à cette jeune femme trop sérieuse, trop acoquinée par la Mort. Elle méritait mieux que de passer ses heures oisives enfermée dans une pièce dénuée de lumière naturelle. Mais Hannah secoua la tête.

— J'ai bien trop peur de... Non, je ne peux pas, c'est... Vous passez bien vos journées ici.  
— C'est mon travail.  
— Écoutez, monsieur Sicricu. Vous m'en faites la réflexion chaque jour que je viens et, pourtant, vous ne me fermez pas la porte de votre office. Je sais... que je ne devrais pas être ici. Mais, croyez-le ou non, ici je me sens... en sécurité. Surtout dans... la chambre froide.

Du menton Hannah avait désigné la porte cloisonnant la chambre où reposaient les corps dans leurs tiroirs. Virgil suivit du regard la direction désignée, s'étonnant du verbiage dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Il avait bien constaté que, peu à peu, sa langue se déliait – le questionnant sur son métier, s'intéressant à ce qu'il faisait avec une curiosité que nombre de médecins auraient voulu de la part de leurs étudiants. Mais jamais encore elle ne s'était confiée sur ses ressentis, sur sa propre personne.

— Vous vous sentez en sécurité auprès des morts ? questionna-t-il en marchant sur des œufs.  
— Eux ne peuvent pas me faire de mal... Vous savez, ces instants que je passe ici... Ce sont des moments où je me sens libre, où je respire... Dehors, j'ai peur.

Les mains de Hannah s'étaient refermées sur ses épaules, agrippant sa robe, tendant le col qui enserrait sa gorge. Par réflexe Virgil voulut poser une main sur elle, déployer un geste de réconfort. Il vit la terreur luire dans son regard.

— Non, s'il vous plaît... Je ne supporte plus... qu'on me touche. Si vous faites cela, vous allez me rappeler que... vous êtes vivants, vous aussi.  
— Je n'en ai pas l'air d'habitude ?

Reculant sa main, il avait tenté d'insinuer un rire dans sa question auquel Hannah ne répondit pas, trop plongée dans ses propres terreurs.

— Non. Vous sentez la mort et... ça m'apaise.

Virgil fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, tout bonnement perdu par tous ces propos qui lui donnaient l'impression de jouer dans une tragédie théâtrale. Il finit par se laisser choir sur sa chaise, croisant les mains.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous pensiez ainsi ?

Le regard de Hannah vacilla, flamme hésitant à se moucher ou à reprendre de la force. Le médecin voulut effacer sa question, refermer la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir mais le regard de la jeune femme le fit taire. Basculant dos contre le bureau du médecin, ses mains s'agrippant au bois pour ne pas flancher, Hannah ouvrit l'écluse, les paupières baissées.

— Je ne sais pas... On m'a fait du mal. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, m'a dévoré de l'intérieur... (Les mains se posèrent sur son ventre) On n'a rien voulu me dire, je sais juste que je suis... (Hannah inspira longuement rassemblant, dans ce souffle, tout le courage qui demeurait tapi en elle) ... plus digne d'être mariée.

Le mot était éludé, effacé sous une formule consacrée mais Virgil avait compris. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte il balbutia des excuses, les formules habituelles, si répétées qu'elles en devenaient obsolètes, incapable qu'il était de savoir _comment_ on épaulait quelqu'un dans une telle situation. Hannah secoua la tête mollement, rejetant ces mots sans sens ni valeurs.

— Vous n'y pouvez rien. Dans quelques mois je serais enfermée, loin d'ici. Dans un couvent. C'est pour ça... que je veux profiter du temps qui me reste à venir ici. Vous avez raison, je devrais me promener au sein de Liverpool, fréquenter les musées, les salons... Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours la sensation qu' _il_ va revenir. Sans compter ces meurtres... Vous le savez qu'ils touchent que les femmes... enceintes... Et si jamais je l'étais moi aussi, si je le suis...

Les mots se muèrent en tremblements qui parcoururent Hannah de la tête aux pieds. Virgil se leva, les bras tendus à sa rencontre dans un réflexe de l'étreindre au sein d'une prise réconfortante afin de calmer cette crise de terreur. Mais s'il refermait ses bras sur cette femme, il y avait des chances qu'il causa pis que bien. Dans la précipitation Virgil ne s'appesantit pas en réflexions. Saisissant le drap qu'il utilisait, habituellement, pour recouvrir les cadavres, il en couvrit Hannah, l'enserrant dans ce linceul en guise de cocon réconfortant. Hannah entrouvrit les yeux en se sentant enserrée dans ce carcan de tissu dont Virgil retenait les pans dans son poing fermé, un bras calé dans le dos de la jeune femme, le tissu faisant obstacle entre leurs corps.

Le rire l'étonna par sa spontanéité, par sa clarté qui brisait le sépulcre de la morgue. Hannah riait, ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents. La vie refluait sur son visage grisâtre.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle, le rire muet mais toujours là, dans les plis de son sourire.

Ce remerciement résonna encore longtemps au sein de la morgue, même après que miss Wood l'eut quitté – telle une bougie qu'on aurait allumé et oublié depuis, continuant de propager sa chaleur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Où l'on découvre le passif du Médecin de la mort  
 **Rating :** PG-16 (présence de cadavres)  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent originellement au folklore populaire et à Grimm. J'en livre ma propre réinterprétation.

* * *

— Une vieille femme venant d'un miroir ? demanda Hannah tout en tendant le scalpel.  
— Ce témoignage revient souvent. Merci. (Virgil se pencha sur le corps, incisa au niveau de l'abdomen) Au début je me suis dis que ce devait être une illusion causée par le choc de la mort, comme...  
— Comme pour mon agression, continua Hannah en sentant que Virgil n'osait faire la comparaison.  
— Oui. Mais les images se répètent ce qui les rend plus... concrètes.

Sous les doigts de Virgil maniant le scalpel, le corps dévoila ses arcanes secrètes – entrailles luisantes, organes qui se trouvaient encore fonctionnels il y a de cela quelques heures. Sous sa houlette Hannah l'assistait, tendait les ustensiles, les nettoyait. Elle faisait désormais partie intégrante des meubles. Coude à coude ils tentaient d'élucider le mystère à deux se confiant, parfois, à demi-mots leurs passifs. Virgil avait ainsi parlé de ses terreurs anciennes, dévoilé son pouvoir à cette femme qui l'avait cru, sans l'once d'une hésitation. Comme si ce qui lui avait confié était la chose la plus naturelle au monde qui soit. Elle ne l'avait nullement questionné, avait simplement accepté – et il lui en était redevable.

— C'est tout de même curieux. Et vous n'osez pas en parler à la police ?  
— Je préfère éviter les coups d'éclats. Vous le savez, miss Wood, j'ai déjà fuis mon pays natal où l'on décime toute personne usant de la magie. Je sais que le Royaume-Uni est bien plus clément, néanmoins je crains bien trop le jugement d'autrui qui pourrait me mener à l'asile.  
— Vous êtes médecin. On vous croira.  
— Médecin légiste. Je suis moins apprécié que mes confrères. (Virgil eut un soupir, plongea ses mains dans les entrailles) Croyez-moi quand j'ai abandonné mes études de médecine pour me lancer dans cette branche, le changement n'a guère été apprécié. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Personne ne veut d'un docteur qui tue et ne soigne pas.

Cela avait été sa malédiction – il avait eu beau agir selon les codes, user de la médecin moderne, tous ses patients étaient passés de vie à trépas. Se tourner vers le poste de médecin légiste avait été le meilleur compromis qu'il avait pu trouver. Virgil eut un sourire fugace en se remémorant le surnom qu'il avait gagné lors de ses années d'études : le filleul de la Mort, tant ses compères étaient persuadés que la Mort devait être sa marraine. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu même vent de son don, sans quoi le surnom aurait été encore plus approprié.

D'un mouvement de la tête Virgil indiqua à son assistante de se rapprocher. Hannah tendit un récipient emmailloté de tissu. Entre les mains du médecin reposait un être en devenir que le récipient recueillit et que Hannah recouvrit du tissu, pudiquement.

— Enceinte.

Le mot tomba, froide constatation du légiste. Hannah tint ce cercueil quelques instants avant de le déposer plus loin. On le confierait à la famille de la défunte, si elle en avait une. Ce n'était pas le premier enfant mort-né qu'ils extrayaient du corps d'une morte. Pourtant, ce jour-là, Hannah garda en mémoire son profil tandis que Virgil refermait le corps de la mère. Sa voix vibra sous le plafond.

— Nous devons faire quelque chose.

Sa voix s'enhardit face au silence qui accueillit sa déclaration.

— Je refuse de voir une victime de plus et d'assister simplement à ce... massacre.  
— Vous voulez témoigner à la police ? Faites, miss Wood. Mais je crains que cela ne fasse qu'accélérer votre envoi au couvent.

Il avait raison, et pourtant... Elle se refusait d'abdiquer, de demeurer au bord du chemin et d'observer ces meurtres sans bouger le petit doigt. Son regard revint au petit cercueil contenant l'enfant. Sa main se posa sur son ventre. Ses narines palpitèrent tandis qu'elle inspirait lentement, profondément, assimilant la décision qu'elle allait prendre, le poids de ses mots.

— Monsieur Sicricu... J'ai une suggestion à vous soumettre. 

* * *

— C'est la plus tragique et la plus folle des idées...

La voix de Virgil tissait des filins de brume dans l'air gelée des rues de Liverpool, plus précisément au sein des ruelles composant ce que, à Londres, l'on nommait Whitechapel. On pouvait sentir les remugles de l'alcool à bas prix versés dans les pubs où ouvriers, marins et équipages de navires volants, venaient y tremper leurs heures d'oisiveté. Au sein des souffles exhalant leurs haleines chaudes s'étiraient la fumée des cigarettes tenues par des promeneurs et des prostituées, s'alignant à l'ombre des bâtisses, se glissant dans les trouées de lumières diffusées par les lampadaires. Les meurtres avaient beau continuer, le plus vieux métier du monde ne cessait pas de tourner, ses rouages bien huilés.

Hannah les regardait sans ciller ces femmes de petite vertu, leurs robes aux corsages plus provocants que n'importe quelle tenue de bal. Le tissu pendait dévoilant la chair, quand celle-ci ne menaçait pas de crever le décolleté, monts de chair s'exposant à la vue de tous. Ce soir Hannah était vêtue à la mesure de ces femmes, les épaules dénudées dévoilant des angles aigus, la poitrine tendant à peine la robe qui avait connue de meilleurs jours. Le chapeau, posé crânement, jetait un éclat écarlate rehaussant le roux flamboyant qui cascadait librement sur le dos. La jeune femme se sentait nue en ces atours, elle qui n'avait jamais dévoilé plus que la courbe de ses épaules lors de soirées données par sa famille. Sa mère l'aurait renié, et probablement enterré elle-même, plutôt que d'accepter de voir sa fille ici, en cette heure indue de la nuit, faisant le trottoir. Hannah devait d'ailleurs remercier Virgil d'avoir accepté sa suggestion, après de longs conciliabules, et de l'avoir aidé à quitter la demeure familiale, en pleine nuit – et ce, à l'aide de la traditionnelle corde de sortie édifiée avec la literie et d'un soporifique assez puissant pour plonger toute la maisonnée dans un profond sommeil.

— Si cela tourne mal, Miss Wood, le couvent sera le cadet de vos soucis.  
— Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Écoutez, nous n'allons pas jouer aux héros. Simplement voir si... Si tout cela est vrai... D'accord ? Si cela va mal, vous m'entendrez.

Hannah fixa son regard dans celui du médecin jusqu'à ce que dernier accepta, d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'avança dans la ruelle, sa main plongée dans une des poches du manteau dont les pans battaient ses flancs. Au début Hannah avait pensé mener l'expérience à la morgue, endroit le plus sûr au monde à ses yeux. Mais le risque était trop grand que la meurtrière (puisque les victimes mentionnaient une femme) ne répondit pas à l'appel, que la tentation ne soit pas assez grande. Il fallait tisser un décor, accumuler les éléments qui avaient composés les scènes de crime jusqu'à présent. Et dans les victimes de la dénommée Bloody Mary revenait un archétype dont Hannah avait prit les traits ce soir – la prostituée.

Les risques étaient considérables. Si elle échappait aux griffes de la meurtrière, ce ne serait pas sans conséquences, mais Hannah n'aurait pas pu continuer ainsi, à rester sur le bas-côté tandis que des vies sombraient. Elle avait beau craindre les vivants, elle ne pouvait pas, pour autant, souhaiter leur mort.

— Oh, la bleue !

L'interpellation venait d'une femme au maquillage outrancier, comme l'exigeait son corps de métier – lèvres écarlates faites pour embrasser, prunelles ourlées de noir. Dos à un des lampadaires où grésillait la bougie, elle avait son regard fixé sur Hannah, la détailla de bas en haut.

— Z'auront pas grand chose à grignoter sur ta 'tite charpente, les clients. Trouve toi un autre lampadaire. C'lui là est à moi.

Hannah ne prit pas la peine de répondre – nulle réponse n'était attendue. Elle devait seulement accepter cette prise de territoire et s'enfoncer dans les ruelles, s'insinuer au sein des quartiers malfamés comme si elle s'infiltrait dans les replis cachés d'un corps gigantesque. Le plus difficile était de ne pas se retourner, de ne pas quêter du regard la silhouette de Virgil qui devait la suivre tout en taisant sa présence, ombre secourable qui viendrait à son aide en temps venu.

 _Et évidemment les lampadaires se font plus rares_ constata Hannah, partant en quête de lueur avec la peur grandissante que quelqu'un, quelque chose, ne surgisse à son encontre. Une bouteille brisée résonna longtemps à ses oreilles, le son amplifié par le silence nocturne. Un mouvement dans l'obscurité la figea, biche aux abois croyant voir la silhouette du loup. La jeune femme se concentra sur sa respiration pour mieux continuer sa marche. Des doigts frôlèrent sa main. Hannah se tourna, son esprit fomentant plus d'une supposition sur la personne qui avait amorcé cette approche, s'attendit au pire – l'arrivée de la meurtrière ou un client qui lui déposerait quelques shillings dans le creux de la main.

Une vieille femme croisa son regard éperdu. Tout en cheveux gris, le faciès creusé par la fatigue et les rides, seules ses prunelles brillaient au sein de ce visage où le temps avait laissé sa trace. Les épaules de Hannah se détendirent. Ce ne devait être qu'une pauvre vagabonde, âme ancienne qu'on avait remisée à la rue. Sa main esquissa un geste de dépit.

— Pardonnez-moi madame mais je n'ai pas même une pièce pour vous.

La vieille branla du chef, son regard fixé sur un point inconnu qui échappait à Hannah.

— Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je veux, non. Oh non. _Mauvaise mère._ (Sa voix avait monté d'un ton, s'était fait insultante) Tu me mérites pas d'avoir cet enfant, catin. _Donne-le moi._ Rends-moi mon fils !

Les mains chenues de l'inconnue se posèrent sur le ventre de Hannah. La femme hoqueta, autant en sentant une chaleur humaine sur elle qu'en percevant un tout autre feu la consumer, la dévorer de l'intérieur. Son corps agit de lui-même. Elle repoussa la femme et courut malgré cette sensation qui revenait en elle, plus violente que dans ses souvenirs. Aveuglée elle se heurtait aux murs et aux lampadaires, fuyait le danger qu'elle sentait en cette femme, en ces mains qui avaient déversés quelque chose en elle.

Hannah émit un soupir plaintif en remarquant qu'elle s'était fourvoyée au sein d'un cul-de-sac où les habitants y avaient déversés leurs ordures. Son regard se posa sur un miroir poussiéreux, une de ces grandes surfaces en verre qu'on suspendait dans les demeures cossues pour s'admirer. Dans la lumière jetée d'un réverbère elle vit que le miroir ne reflétait pas son visage à elle mais celui de la vieille femme.

 _Une femme âgée venant d'un miroir._

La vérité se fit en elle à la vue de ce corps qui traversait le verre comme s'il n'était que de l'eau. Voilà à quoi avaient ressemblé les derniers instants de Miss Boyle alors qu'elle frappait le bois de la porte de ses poings, qu'elle implorait l'aide qui ne venait pas. Le visage de Margaret se superposa à celui de l'inconnue. Hannah ne se débattit même pas lorsque les mains se refermèrent sur sa gorge, laissant les larmes inonder son visage.

— Oh Margaret... Pardonne-moi. 

* * *

Il l'avait perdu. La ruelle avait absorbé Hannah et la ville digérait cette nouvelle proie nocturne empêchant Virgil de la rejoindre. Les filles de la nuit avaient tenté de l'attraper entre leurs filets croyant desceller, dans la figure de cet homme en costume, un client potentiel. Les injures avaient rapidement fleuri sur son sillage – on n'appréciait guère les fines bouches. Indifférent à tout cela, le médecin cherchait un éclat de chevelure roux, l'incarnat d'une robe ou d'un chapeau. Il tentait de retrouver le Chaperon rouge avant que le loup n'en fit son repas.

— Vous cherchez quelqu'un monsieur ?

La voix avait un accent désagréable comparable à un couinement de rongeur. Virgil baissa la tête, croyant devoir deviser avec un vagabond, un soiffard sorti du pub. Il en fut tout autre. Ce furent les prunelles opalescentes d'un rat mort, gigantesque rongeur ayant grossi aux seins des égouts, qui captèrent son regard. Le museau frémit, les moustaches vibrèrent tandis que la voix dévalait hors de la gorge tuméfiée et que les mouches bourdonnaient autour de la carcasse.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air très surpris de m'entendre.  
— Vous n'êtes pas le premier mort dont j'entends la voix, répondit Virgil tout en se penchant auprès du rat, se rappelant ce chat retrouvé gisant sur le bas-côté qu'il avait enterré tout en écoutant ses confessions. Auriez-vous vu une jeune femme rousse vêtue de rouge ?  
— Rousse ? Oh oui, je vois. L'est passée par cette rue... (La tête du rat bougea pour désigner la voie, craquant avec un son lugubre) Vous m'excuserez de pas vous accompagner...  
— Merci.

Les semelles de Virgil claquaient sur les pavés sordides, sa silhouette s'engouffra dans la ruelle désignée, cherchant du regard, appelant au risque d'alerter une personne extérieure, d'attirer le piège sur lui. Le nom de Hannah vibrait dans la nuit, rebondissait en échos sur les murs. Un cri lui répondit, trouant l'obscurité et le silence. Suivant la voix le médecin déboucha dans un cul-de-sac. Le lampadaire éclairait la scène d'une lueur crue, théâtrale. Deux figures de femmes s'empoignaient, s'entremêlant dans leurs robes. La chevelure rousse de Hannah voltigeait, la recouvrait, l'aveuglait tandis que son corps tentait de s'échapper de la poigne de l'inconnue.

— Hannah !

Le visage de l'interpellée se retourna vers lui. Parmi les mèches balayant son visage il vit ses yeux gris grands ouverts. Les mains de la vieille femme meurtrissaient sa gorge. Son regard était celui d'une bête qui refusait son sort. Elle qui se sentait si bien auprès de la Mort refusait de la rejoindre en un brusque élan de vie. Sa voix croassa une imploration.

— Aidez-moi...

Ce fut le déclencheur. Virgil s'inséra entre les deux femmes, indifférent aux ongles pouvant l'égratigner, aux coups qui pouvaient le frapper. Ses mains emprisonnèrent Hannah oubliant tout – son refus d'être touché, sa peur des vivants – il la saisit, l'arracha des mains de la vieille femme. Son corps tremblait contre le sien, palpitait comme un cœur géant. La main de Hannah se crispa sur le bras de chemise du médecin refusant de le lâcher. Tous deux observaient la vieille femme qui demeurait figée, ses mains tendues devant elle telles des serres prêtes à saisir leur proie.

— Mon fils... Tu me le rendras, _oh oui_. Il est trop tard, il me reviendra...

Un sourire étira les lèvres craquelées de la vieille femme qui recula vers le miroir, glissa un pied à l'intérieur. Virgil s'avança pour la saisir avant qu'elle ne s'échappa. Un hoquet de douleur résonna dans son dos. Se tenant le ventre Hannah était pliée en deux, son visage devenant blanc comme cire. Du sang s'écoulait entre les pavés. Elle leva les yeux vers Virgil, ses lèvres oscillant entre le sourire et la grimace.

— Je le perds...

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout, Hannah s'effondra tandis que son nom résonnait dans la ruelle. 

* * *

L'odeur des médicaments ne le gênait pas outre-mesure, parfum presque familier et qui lui rappelait les produits dont il usait dans son office. Une des infirmières lui avait jeté un regard suspicieux avant de repartir sentant, probablement par instinct, la fragrance de la Mort qui l'imprégnait. Virgil poussa la porte de la chambre tendu, craignant le pire, s'autorisant un soupir en voyant que la chambre était vide. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à croiser la famille de Miss Wood, à subir les reproches qui tomberaient sur lui – et à raison. S'il n'avait pas abdiqué au souhait de Hannah, elle n'aurait rien subi de tout cela.

Le corps bougea depuis le lit de fer le poussant à avancer, à croiser le regard bien vivant de Hannah. Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire faisant ressortir les éclats de ses tâches de rousseur, l'incandescence de sa chevelure. Elle avait le regard lointain, presque rêveur, des patients dont le temps est consacré aux songes.

— Bonjour.  
— Bonjour.

Virgil prit place sur une chaise jouxtant le lit ne sachant par où commencer. Ce fut Hannah qui parla la première.

— Ils attendent que je sois remise avant de m'envoyer au couvent. Père a décidé de ne pas vous poursuivre... J'ai pris toute la responsabilité. Vous savez, l'éternelle hystérie des femmes qui les pousse à commettre des folies.

Elle tentait d'en rire mais ses sourires sonnaient faux. Sa main prit celle de Virgil dans la sienne, la pressant. Le médecin ne bougea pas la laissant faire se sentant touché d'une telle attention sachant combien, pour elle, cela représentait beaucoup d'opérer un tel rapprochement.

— Je l'ai perdu, vous savez. Entièrement. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser... Si je dois être soulagé de ne plus l'avoir, cet enfant que je n'ai jamais voulu ou si... Si je dois le pleurer...

Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner, il n'y en avait pas. L'homme pouvait simplement l'écouter, recevoir cette confession, la laisser se décharger de ce poids que Hannah ne pouvait confier à personne d'autre. Les doigts de la femme pressèrent les siens. Elle fixait devant elle un point comme pour ne pas flancher. Il vit ses yeux s'embuer, ses lèvres trembler.

— Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Et ce couvent... Ce sera comme m'enterrer vivante. Je m'étais résignée avant... Mais... Si... Si vous n'aviez pas crié mon nom ce soir-là, je l'aurais laissé me tuer. Je me sentais coupable, responsable de la mort de Margaret... Mais... Quand j'ai entendu mon nom... J'ai su... que je voulais vivre.

Hannah se retourna vers Virgil. Ses mains avaient empoigné celle du médecin entre les siennes, son corps se pliait pour se rapprocher de l'homme.

— Ne les laissez pas me tuer... Je ne tiendrais pas là-bas... Je veux vivre.

Avant il aurait probablement quitté cette chambre sans un regard, se disant que le sort de cette femme, de cette presque inconnue ne le regardait pas. Mais elle l'avait écouté, elle s'était intéressée sincèrement à lui, et cet appel à l'aide il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Il savait que s'il l'abandonnait, Hannah Wood mourait. Elle cesserait de vivre au sein de ce couvent, s'étranglerait elle-même plutôt que vivre au sein d'un lieu qu'elle considérait comme un tombeau. Une idée germa en son esprit, si simple qu'il aurait pu en rire. Se penchant auprès de Hannah il la glissa au creux de son oreille, entendit le rire nerveux gonfler la gorge de la femme. Le singeant elle lui répondit :

— C'est la plus tragique et la plus folle des idées.

Ce qui équivalait à une acceptation pleine et entière. 

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après que l'homme eut frappé. Le médecin légiste l'accueillit d'un sourire professionnel et d'une poignée de main lui laissant l'impression d'une vigueur et d'une peau presque glacée. Son chapeau entre ses mains l'homme observa le drap se faire retirer, exposant le cadavre de celle qui avait été feu jadis sa femme.

— Vous la reconnaissez, sir Miller ?  
— Oui, c'est... mon épouse, monsieur Sicricu.

Le médecin hocha la tête recouvrant la morte à nouveau. En retrait de cet échange une silhouette évoluait, si discrète qu'on ne percevait que ses mouvements mais aucun bruit. Sir Miller haussa un sourcil en comprenant que cette silhouette qui vaquait à ses occupations, menait le rangement et le nettoyage de l'office, n'était pas celle d'un jeune étudiant comme il avait cru au premier abord, mais était une femme. Ne voulant point se montrer critique en l'office d'un tiers, et probablement par respect auprès du corps de son épouse, l'homme glissa quelques mots choisis au médecin-légiste.

— Vous allez là une assistante fort charmante.

Virgil releva les yeux, les posa sur la silhouette de la femme qui, penchée sur son bureau, brassait les fiches des patients avant de répondre.

— Vous parlez de mon épouse.

La bouche de sir Miller s'entrouvrit et se referma, comprenant que le silence valait mieux que n'importe quelle excuse. Curieux homme ce médecin d'accepter une femme, qui plus est sa propre épouse, dans un lieu de travail tel que celui-ci. Sous la houlette du médecin l'homme signa quelques papiers que la femme vint rassembler elle-même, sa chevelure rousse auréolant l'atmosphère d'un brin de chaleur. Se levant tout en se recoiffant de son chapeau, sir Miller salua les deux occupants de l'office. La femme demeurait en retrait, se contentant d'incliner la tête en guise de salutation.

— Croyez-bien que mon époux et moi-même œuvrant de concert pour trouver qui est responsable de la mort de toutes ces femmes.

Sir Miller hocha la tête, le cœur gonflé par cette volonté d'apaiser un décès encore récent. La porte se referma derrière lui arrachant un poids à Miss Sicricu qui laissa échapper un soupir.

— Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux visites.  
— Tu t'y feras, Hannah, glissa le médecin alors qu'ils œuvraient à transporter le cadavre de Miss Miller, coudes à coudes. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois.

— Je sais.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent en manipulant le cadavre, la lumière crue électrique faisant scintiller leurs alliances.


End file.
